


Laundry

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is trying to fold the laundry. Clint manages to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic: Darcy/Clint - Laundry
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Originally posted [here.](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com/post/44675892621/prompt-fill-darcy-clint-laundry-nsfw)

￼

Clint's hands came up, moving her thick curls away, even while his lips ghosted down her neck, kissing her bare skin. Darcy sighed softly, her lips curling up in a soft smile. "You're distracting me."

A grin could be felt, pressed into her collar bone. "Should I stop?" Clint licked a strip of skin, enjoying the shudder Darcy did.

"I'll taser you if you do. Fuck!" She arched into his mouth, Clint sucking on skin, teeth biting just enough that she knew there'd be a mark in the morning. 

"That," he said, in between placing a line of kisses down her arm, "was my intention." Pulling the half-folded towel from her hands, Clint pushed Darcy down on the couch, leaned over her, and slid his hands under her tank top. Ignoring the towels she was laying on, Darcy focused on the feeling of Clint's tongue following a line down to her belly button, hot from his breath, cooling as he moved away. Her fingers found his hair, pulling at the short strands before Clint was too far for her to reach. 

Hooking his fingers in the elastic of her yoga pants, Clint pulled them off, one leg at a time, hands running up and down the smooth skin it revealed. She knew he had a goal, he hadn't even bothered to remove her shirt, so it was no surprise to Darcy when Clint's hands grabbed her from behind, hitched her hips up, and closed his mouth around her clit. 

The sound that came out of her mouth wasn't exactly a scream, but the movement her foot made was definitely a kick. Clint's hand shot out to hold her still; Darcy just knew he was smirking, even as his tongue pushed inside her, fucking her in quick little movements. His other hand slipped around, fingers finding her little bundle of nerves, rubbing just the right away to set her off. Between his mouth and his fingers, Darcy was gasping out his name, clothing gripped in her hands, dropping to the floor as she spiraled to release. Clint kept his mouth on her a moment longer, his tongue soothing instead of penetrating. When she seemed okay, he moved away, leaving her still coming down on the couch, shucking off his pants quicker than she'd seen in ages.

Even from her spot on the couch, spots in her eyes, Darcy could see how hard he was, his cock practically touching his stomach. She spread her legs for him, beckoned him over. "C'mere soldier," her voice raw from earlier, but a smile on her lips. Clint leaned over, kissing her fiercely and lining up his cock, hitching a leg over his shoulder, and pushed into her quickly. 

"Oh god," she breathed into the feel of him filling her. This wasn't the first time they'd done this; hours had already been logged, time spent discovering bodies, gasps and moans and laughs. This wasn't even the first time since they had decided to forego condoms, but that was still new, and Darcy loved the way he felt inside her, pure with no barrier in between. From the look on his face, she suspected Clint did as well. 

He wasted no time, starting a pace that afforded her little recovery time. It was all Darcy could do to hold on, reveal in the sound of skin slapping against skin, his hands on her, mouth sometimes meeting hers in a kiss, sometimes leaving wordless cries into the mess of her hair. She reached down, touching herself in time with Clint's thrusts, and Darcy knew she wouldn't last long, didn't even try to hold it back, just lets herself fall apart, Clint's name on her lips, tightening around him, a leg pulling him closer to her and that's all it took before Clint was coming inside her, cock pulsing around his final thrusts. 

For moment, he just leaned over her, felt Darcy drop her legs down to the couch, giving him enough room to slowly pull out. Clint didn't go anywhere, though, just flopped into the small space next to her, forcibly moving Darcy's smaller frame so they could both lounge together. She let him, mostly because it made Darcy laugh when he used his strength to move her around like a doll, but partly because she just had two orgasms in less than 15 minutes and she was tired and sore and liked the way Clint's hand was rubbing small circles on her stomach. 

"That was good," he breathed into her ear, kissing the top of her head. 

"Mmhmm," Darcy agreed, yawning slightly. "But now we need to wash fresh laundry."

"Worth it, though."


End file.
